


Watch the World Burn

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, But not in a good way, Derek Dies, M/M, No Sex, Terrified!Peter, Torture, chris is obsessive, i'll tell you that right off the bat, just pain, serial killer!chris, tortured!derek, who is obsessed with peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just wanted to keep Peter safe...and to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1234halefire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1234halefire).



> The prompt: _Petopher prompt: Evil!Chris x slightly less evil and a little bit frightened!Peter?_
> 
> I have no idea if this is what you wanted, but it's what you got. I hope you like it! The story was inspired by 'Watch the World Burn' by Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard, _The Dark Knight_ soundtrack. (Seriously, this is the only song I listened to while writing this story.) It also gave the story it's title.
> 
> Please leave comments!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

Burning pain was the first thing that registered in his mind when he regained consciousness. He blinked blearily and looked around. When he tried to move, the pain returned. He noticed, then, that his wrists were tied up with rope behind his back. Under normal circumstances, rope wouldn’t be able to hold him. However, these were not normal circumstances and the rope was laced in a coating of wolfsbane, hence his inability to break free. He rested his back against the pole and tried to get comfortable when he heard a noise to his right. He opened an eye and peaked using his peripheral vision. He quickly opened both eyes and turned his head when he noticed it was his nephew. 

“DEREK!” he wanted to yell, but it was impossible because there was a gag in his mouth. [Why are my reflexes so slow?!] he thought agitatedly. He looked at Derek again, who was hanging from the ceiling. He scanned his nephew’s body and (almost) wanted to puke. Derek was covered in unhealing cuts and bruises. He was practically covered in his own blood and his feet...they looked burned. Peter cringed.

“I see you’re awake,” a voice said and Peter’s heart stopped. His face contorted to one of shock and slight terror when a man, but not just any man, walked out of the shadows, caressing a rather large knife. The man grinned. “Hello Peter.”

Peter lost consciousness.

*.*.*

He came to via the horrible screams of his nephew. He glanced over and saw Derek writhing in his chains. His body had a few more cuts, Peter noted. Before he could examine him further, a hand gripped his chin.

“Nice of you to join us again.” Chris said. His voice was teasing, but the grip on Peter’s chin was a bit too tight. “It was rude that you passed out after I said hello.” Chris said. He smiled. “But I forgive you.” He leaned forward and pecked Peter on the lips before standing up and approaching Derek. He looked back to Peter when he was by Derek’s side. “I don’t forgive him, however, no matter how good-looking he is.” At that, Chris turned his back on Peter and faced Derek. “You tried to keep us apart,” Chris accused, pointing his knife in Derek’s face. Derek cringed and tried to pull back, but it was impossible. His fruitless efforts made Chris let out a laugh. The older man shook his head and walked back over to Peter. The beta tried to pull away, but Chris grabbed his hair and pulled so he was facing Derek. Peter howled behind the gag. 

“Sh, sh!” Chris cooed, kissing Peter’s head. He wanted to vomit. “You see Derek, Peter is mine. He always has been, always will be. And now that my wife, my sister, and my father are dead, I won’t let anyone stand in my way.” Chris explained, his voice dropping low. Derek and Peter’s eyes widened at the same time.

“Y-you killed your father?” Derek rasped. Chris laughed and began stroking Peter’s hair.

“Of course I did. I killed my father. I killed my wife.” Chris stopped and gave Derek a thoughtful look. “Though you did help with that. I killed my sister.”

“N-no. Peter d-did that,” Derek said. Chris narrowed his eyes and stood once again. He walked calmly over to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and Derek paled before howling as Chris plunged the wolfsbane-coated knife into his stomach. 

“Who do you think made sure that bitch stayed dead, hm?” Chris asked, digging the knife in further. A few tears escaped down Derek’s cheeks. “Don’t you know that a scratch from an Alpha that goes deep enough can turn someone?” Chris dragged the knife up, wrenching a scream from Derek’s throat. Chris laughed. “I made sure that bitch, my crazy bitch of a sister, stayed dead. I did, to protect Peter. And then you killed him and usurped his power.” The growl Chris let out as he dragged the knife the rest of the way up Derek’s torso was seemingly inhuman. But then again, so was the man committing the act. Chris turned to look at Peter. “You might want to look away now, Peter,” Chris said. Peter never got the chance. Chris took the knife out of Derek’s chest and swiftly sliced through his neck, severing his head and body. Peter screamed behind his gag and Chris rushed over. 

“Sh, sh, sh! It’s okay! It’s okay, Peter!” Chris cooed. He tried to be comforting to his love, but how could he be when he was splattered with Derek’s blood?


End file.
